


Some Things Won't Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, fucking bye, humilitation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would all have alright if Hux hasn’t called a fucking meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Won't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=954170#cmt954170) at the tfa kink meme. De-anoning myself because what the fuck, why not, it's not like i have any shame left. Enjoy

It would all have alright if Hux hasn’t called a fucking meeting. 

 

Kylo Ren wasn’t a man to indulge himself in base pleasures- they were simply distractions from his goal, something that let him get sidetracked, tempted by the light, or simply by the grayness of everyday life. Hatred, anger and the passion born from it was much more effective when it came to the dark side.

 

However, there were some sorts of pleasures he simply couldn’t avoid, much to his shame and despair. It hasn’t even been conscious- he’s simply started denying himself bathroom breaks  while training until he would master this or that technique at first. It was convenient, and all the harder the longer he would have to hold his piss.

 

What he didn’t expect was that he’d find himself getting turned on by this ordeal, each wave of his body trying to bring him release while he crossed his legs in an attempt to stop it turning into a wave of a strange pleasure, the tension making it somehow feel incredibly good. 

 

It happened sort of naturally after that- he’d hold it for longer and longer periods of time, be it during the day or night, during his training or the days he’d have to deal with lots of people. The mask did a good job of concealing his face and his squirming, making it easy to wait until he was nearly pissing himself. Sure, it was improper for a sith, made shame rise up into his cheeks whenever he’d use the bathroom to finally release with a muted sigh, stroking his dick all the while.

 

He never held it for too long though, never let it distract him from his training or duties, or at least tried not to. If anything, it was an exercise in will, and that made it justifiable for himself, regardless of the pleasure and embarrassment it caused him. Right now, he cursed himself for doing this. 

 

He had been just about to go to the bathroom when Hux called him for the forsaken meeting, telling him it’s very important and that he has to be there. He’d gone, expecting it to be quick and brief.

 

As it turns out, it is a conference with other members and supporters of the First Order, apparently very important, apparently requiring him to be there. Hopefully, he doesn’t have to speak, just stand there and look vaguely threatening. He’s not too happy about it, but what can you do? 

 

It only starts being a problem when he realizes that he really, really should have gone to the toilet sooner. Hux is staring at him and he tries not to squirm too much, taking in a sharp breath as he tries to stop himself from letting it go.

 

The room is full of important people- all of them inferior to Snoke, so it doesn’t matter, but the fact that he shouldn’t embarrass himself to them remains. He feels his cheeks heat up at the thought- to his horror, he also feels his dick getting hard.

 

He hopes no one notices- surely they cannot notice over the fabric. He has to sit down, to make it less apparent, but unfortunately, there’s no place to sit. He can’t shift too much lest they notice, so he concentrates with all his strenght on not letting it go, not letting the shivers running up his spine to be visible to anyone.

 

Hux is outright staring at him now when he isn’t, not even trying to be subtle about it. It makes everything even worse, makes his face go red, makes him want to curl up in a ball of shame or just cut everyone there up. He isn’t paying attention to anything anyone is saying- some attack strategies he’s already heard about, some political issues that won’t matter anyway, since they’re under Snoke’s control, nothing important, really. Why did Hux even call him?

 

He shifts a little when no one’s looking, trying to elevate the pressure. Hux seems to notice. Kylo sort of wants to strangle him in the moment, but trying to use the force would make him slip and let it go- it has happened before, much to his shame.

 

Hopefully, this will be over soon and he’ll be able to go to the nearest bathroom. He looks over the room- most people aren’t looking at him, so he presses his legs together, which only makes him freeze when he realizes  _ Hux is still looking. _ It’s almost too much right then, the feeling of shame going straight to his dick along with the feeling of his bladder pressing up against his insides, aching slightly with the need to empty itself.

 

“I think,” he hears Hux say, why the fuck does he sound so pleased, “we should hear what Kylo Ren has to say about this.”

 

He blinks, tearing up slightly. He’s pretty sure there’s already a small stain left there from letting it go a little without realizing, the dampness pressing against the tip of his dick. He’s eternally glad for his helmet right then, taking a deep breath and hoping Snoke won’t punish him too badly if, when he kills Hux after this.

 

“I think,” he stops himself, trying not to shiver, “I think it’s a good strategy. There’s nothing else to discuss. The meeting is finished.” hopefully the helmet disorted his voice enough for it not to shake.

 

The people seem to take the hint, gathering their things and trailing away way too slowly. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible as well, but Hux blocks the way. 

 

“Do you mind if we stay for a bit longer?” Hux asks, raising his eyebrows. Most of the people have already left the room, making them the only two people inside. Kylo is just about to bite back a ‘no’ when the door slides shut behind the last leaving person.

 

In that moment, Hux walks closer to him, making Kylo back away. He’s smiling, Kylo realizes, the bastard, and he doesn’t know what to make of it. He has to cross his legs, trying his hardest not to make a sound as both his bladder and dick feel like they’re about to explode. 

 

And then Hux’s hand is reaching out, pressing against his abdomen insistently and he can’t hold on anymore. With a startled sound that’s almost a sob, he lets it go, the release making him shake and close his eyes. Another moan escapes his lips as he feels the wetness slowly spread down his trousers, his piss dripping onto the floor.

 

Hux gives him another smile, but Kylo is too mortified and boneless to do anything. Kylo knows he has probably come as well, shame burning high on his cheeks- not that Hux can see it. Not that he’ll ever let him see it.

  
“Until next time.” Hux bites out, then just turns around and leaves the room. Kylo slides to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Slowly, he reaches for his lightsaber. He’s sure no one will pay attention to the wet stains on his pants after he’s destroyed the room.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK I AM DESPERATE


End file.
